I was on the Antonia Graza, the night she vanished
by Edwardcul19
Summary: The Horrible Night Jack Killed Us All! My Story, Katie , Reynaldo's too, Francesca's hooked there too. Senza Fine... PLEASE R & R


Title: I was on the Antonia Graza, The Night She Disappeared!

Rating:

Setting: Onboard the Italian luxury liner T/n Antonia Graza.

Characters:

Katie Harwood: only child onboard the Antonia Graza. Traveling solo.

Francesca: passenger, and part of the main ship orchestra quartet.

Jack Ferriman: sole survivor of the adrift passenger liner Lorelei. Rescued by the Antonia Graza, on May 19th, 1962.

Paolo Mezziatto: friendly officer, and body guard of Katie Harwood. Base of operations: The Italian luxury liner T/n Antonia Graza.

Massimo Maximilliano: purser, and cruise director. Base of operations: The Italian luxury liner T/n Antonia Graza.

Captain Ronaldo Ruggiero: captain, and commander. Base of operations: The Italian luxury liner T/n Antonia Graza.

Reynaldo Mossimi: passenger, who boarded with his wife Alexa at Genoa.

Katie's First Voyage: May 17th, 1962 - 11:00 a.m.

In the distance, the pride of Italy, the luxury liner Antonia Graza sits in Genoa's Premier Harbor. Her gleaming superstructure stands tall above the thronging crowd of people waving off their loved ones. A huge, graceful funnel stands with pride on the top deck. It's colors of black, red, and green gleaming with untold pride. Her name bolted to each side in gleaming black letters, thronging with passengers waving to the ones below at the pier.

"I'm so excited!" I said, as I stood on a bench on the tips of my toes to see the huge spectacle sitting in the harbor waters. "Her name is the Antonia Graza." I turned around to see a man in officer uniform. "Hello, my name is Paolo." He said. He was so kind, and cheerful, very nice to be around with. "I'd imagine your name would be Katie Harwood?" "How do you know my name?" I said with surprise. "Well before you came here to Italy, your father and mother told me to look after you." "Really?" "Why yes, your parents are very good friends of mine."

"Ah! Katie, I see that you've met Officer Mezziatto." "Grandmamma, you know him too!?" I said with confusion. "Why yes, he is a very good friend of our family's, and also happens to be your first cousin." "SURPRISE!" "I was going to tell you onboard, Katie, but Grandmamma, insisted I tell you before you leave."

I jumped up, and own, shouting with glee! I had never known, that I had a cousin, especially one that holds such a prestigious occupation; being the 3rd Officer, onboard the most luxurious ocean liner in the world! I gave him a big hug, and he kissed me on the forehead. Suddenly, a huge horn made me jump! "Attention: Passengers who are boarding, the Antonia Graza at 12:30 a.m., please show your passport, and your boarding pass, and ticket to the Officers, who are in charge of your gangplank. "Benvenuto e viaggio di bon!"

I fumbled with my ticket, and passport, making sure that I had it out and ready to show the Officer. As we walked closer to the ship, I watched passengers, board the liner. I saw one women, along with seven other men, carrying musical instruments. She was Italian for sure, she was wearing a tight, pink sun dress, along with a matching pair of pink high heels. Her accompanied gentlemen, were wearing fancy tuxedoes, with big white bow ties. Across, from them, on another boarding station, I saw a young couple. The bride was wearing a beautiful, sparkling white dress. Her new husband, was wearing a suit, with shiny black shoes…

"Stop fussing Grandmamma!" I squealed as she tried to put my light - blue cashmere coat on me. "Katie, please at least let me get it on your arms!" "All right dear, don't forget your spending money, and no talking to strangers, while onboard." "I love you Katie, have fun, and don't forget to give kisses and hugs to mamma and papa." She said. I gave her a big hug, and with a tearful goodbye, I accompanied Paolo, and we walked hand in hand up the gangplank. "WOW!" I squealed as we stepped foot into an opulent, gleaming lounge. "This is the Passenger's Entrance." said Paolo. I looked around me, there were big blue lounge chairs, with really pretty designs, set around big glass - cocktail tables.

Big gleaming posters depicting Caribbean voyages, and island scenery dotted the polished oak walls. An open shelf with 7 tall stools stood at my left. Paolo, told me that it was a bar. We got into a big elevator, with bright bulbous wall lights. "Go ahead, and push the A - Deck button." Paolo said. I pushed the button, and the elevator descended to A - Deck, the doors opened, and I stepped foot into a marble - floored foyer. A huge chandelier hung above in the ceiling, and reflected off the floor. A big marble staircase stood off to our left, and six big blue - green lounge chairs sat around two big glass - cocktail tables.

Paolo told me this was the Grand Foyer, or the Vestibolo. We walked off to our right down a small, blue - carpeted stairwell into a gleaming, and polished - oak corridor. Big bulbous wall lights lined the walls, and bright chandeliers hung above us, as we walked to my stateroom, A - 404. We stopped in front of a gleaming, polished - oak door, with a sparkling - curved handle. "Well, here is your stateroom, I need to get back to the bridge." "All right, thank you Paolo, for helping find my room."

"Your welcome," he said as he gave me a big hug before walking back up the corridor. I pulled down on the handle, and opened the door. "This is all mine!?" I screamed, as I ran into my room. A big bookcase, stood off to my left filled to the top with coloring books, and stuffed teddy bears! A chest of toys, including my doll, sat on top of a big, gleaming, and polished - oak desk. A sitting area stood in the middle of the room, with big green lounge chairs around a big gleaming, polished - oak table, with a fresh bouquet of carnations on top of it.

A set of doors stood behind me, I turned around and pulled them open. I jumped with glee as I gazed around me. The floor I stepped foot on was marble, and the walls were gleaming with shiny oak. A coffered ceiling with a bright chandelier stood above me. A big comfy bed stood at the back wall, in the middle of the room. It had two big cream - colored pillows, on top of a cream - colored sheet. A big gold, and red blanket lay on top of the sheets. A small shiny lamp stand sat on the side of the bed. Behind the bed, was a pretty mural of angels on top of cliffs. On the right side of the room, stood a polished oak bureau with a shiny, circular mirror on top of it.

Off to my left was another set of doors, I opened them. I stepped into another marble - floored corridor. It opened up into another lounge area. There was a big green sofa, with two green lounge chairs, around a big oak table. A huge chandelier hung above me, and four semi - circular wall lights lined the gleaming oak walls. Another corridor, with lights led into the bathroom. It was big, with marble floors, and bulbous wall lights. A chandelier hung above in the coffered ceiling. In front of me stood a gleaming, silver sink with a mirrored medicine closet above it. Behind me was a big bathtub, with a gleaming shower head, and a silver soap dish. A marble toilet stood on the left of the sink.

I ran back to the bedroom, all the lights, and shine of the walls passing by in shimmering, vibrant colors. I jumped onto my bed, and bounced up and down on it. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, I bounced off my bed, and skipped into the sitting room, with the big desk and bookcase. I walked to the door, and turned the shimmering handle.

"Hello again Katie." "Hi!" Paolo, was standing right in front of me, with another man. He motioned the other man to take my trunk into the sitting room. He placed it in the corner of the room, and walked out of my room, after giving me a smile, and shaking my hand. "That's your personal steward." Paolo said. "I have a surprise for you Katie, come with me." We walked out of my room, and locked the door.

The corridor was completely empty, not like before when it was full of other passengers finding their rooms. We walked back up the carpeted stairwell, and got into another elevator. "Push the Sun Deck Button," he said. I pushed, and we ascended to the Sun Deck. The doors opened, and we stepped into a long corridor with big wall lights lining the walls. Above us, huge chandeliers reflected off the marble floor. Glossy posters of the Antonia Graza, and her beautiful, stylish swimming pools, and lounges dotted the walls.

One single polished oak door stood in the far distance. We walked up to it. My shoes clacked with an echo as we neared closer to the door. I finally could see other corridors cutting off into other parts of the ship. We stopped in front of the door, and Paolo opened the door, the big plated- sign read "Cabina di Governo." "Hello, I am so pleased to finally meet you Signora Harwood." I gazed up at a tall man with white hair, and a very old face. He was wearing the same uniform as Paolo. The only difference was that he had a multi - colored rectangle of squares on his long blue coat.

"I am Captain Ronaldo Ruggiero, the commander of the Antonia Graza." He took my hand, and like a gentlemen kissed it. I giggled, looking up into those kind eyes of Captain Ronaldo. He told me that I was the only child onboard, and that I was to be treated with special care. He introduced me to Mr. Massimo Maximilliano, the ship's purser. Mr. Massimo shook my hand, and handed me the deck plans of the Antonia Graza, for my personal use. I was also introduced to a very pretty Italian women with brown eyes. I told them, that I'd had a glimpse of her, when she was boarding the ship. She was wearing a tight blue, evening gown, and shawl. Her hair was donned up in a pretty style, and she had blue gloves, and sparkling earrings to match! "Ciao!" It is how you say, very nice to meet you." She had a thick accent, and was very kind.

"Katie," said Paolo, "this is Francesca, she is singing for our enjoyment, and also is going to take you on a tour of the ship." So, after shaking all the hands of the officers, and captain, I left with Francesca, back out into the corridor. "Do you speak Italian?," she asked me. I said, "a little." "Well with me, you will learn it in good time." We took the elevator, and while going down, I laughed while she made funny faces, and stuck her tongue out.

We got off, on the Mezzanine Deck. We walked into a big high - ceiling room. A huge cylindrical fish tank stood in front of us. It was lit from the inside with blue florescent lights, giving it a bright - bluish glow. That glow reflected off the marble floor. I looked around me. Groups of big blue, and red lounge chairs set around big glass - cocktail tables dotted the room. The Purser's Desk stood off to my left. A big marble staircase stood behind the fish tank, lit with long wall lights, and covered with vibrant, striped wall paper. Two corridors went off into another lounge, and a huge gift shop. "That is called the Negozio," Francesca said. "Ne-goz-io." "Right," said Francesca.

We walked along a glass wall. Outside, we could glimpse the enclosed promenade deck. The walls, were lined with big bulbous wall lights, and green curtains draped the windows on either side of the lounge. We then walked aft, to that marble staircase again. We walked up the stairs, and my mouth dropped. "It is beautiful no?," said Francesca as we gazed over a balcony into a cavernous room.

"Katie this is the Grand Ballroom, or in Italian the Salone di Ballo." The Grand Ballroom, had a huge grand stairway going down into the room. On either side, were cylindrical light sconces. Murals of angels stood on the walls in the back of me. Huge marble walls lined the sides of the room. On the walls, big wall lights hung bolted to the wall. Behind the marble walls, frosted - glass windows ceiling to floor, lined the sides of the room. The middle of the floor was polished oak, and had an inlay design in the middle. A big stage with a grand piano, and a huge harp sat on top of the gleaming stage. In front stood a lone microphone. A huge mural of mermaids, and clipper ships stood behind the stage. Above us hung a huge, crystal chandelier, in a coffered ceiling, that reflected with shimmering grace off the gleaming marble floors.

We walked back up the grand stairway, and went back down the marble steps into the Purser's Lounge. "Katie, you see the big glossy posters in frames hanging on the walls?" Francesca asked me. I said, "yes, what are they for?" "Well, they are depictions of voyages that the Antonia Graza, is famous for." I glimpsed at one poster, and read: "Grand Voyage to Paris, Corsica, Rome, and Athens." "Passengers will enjoy ship comforts, and their stay at sea." -With Pleasure, The Navigazione Generale Italiana, NGI.

The picture showed the Antonia Graza, sailing through the Mediterranean Sea, passing the peninsula of Italy's infamous boot. Another part depicted the ship docked at Marseille, the sun shimmering in the sparkling harbor waters. We went down another marble - floored corridor, and came out to the covered Promenade Deck. I gaped, looking up and down the deck, hundreds, of sleek, and shiny deck chairs glistened underneath the lit ceiling. Along the walls more posters of the Antonia Graza shone with brillance, and vibrant colors.

We stopped about half way, and Francesca read a big plated sign that read: "Piscina." "Piscina means swimming pool in Italian," she said, as we walked into another marble - floored corridor. We stepped into another stylish lounge, with huge chandeliers in the gleaming, ceiling. The floor was of a vibrant blue colored carpet. Lounge chairs of vibrant shades of red, and purple sat around glimmering, glass cocktail tables. The polished, oak walls shimmered underneath, the reflected glow of the pretty wall lights bolted to them.

A big marble bar, stood in front of us. The balcony of the bar, jutted out, gleaming with a pretty marble topped counter. The walls on each side had pretty granite designs on them, each depicting the flag of Italy, with the Line's name circled around it. Ten gleaming bar stools, with a pretty purple velvet covering sat in front of the bar. A beautiful mural of a Dragon on a cliff, coiling in the ocean stood behind us. The Antonia Graza, was painted on the ocean, sailing past the cliff, with a bright blue sky, in the background.

We walked aft, towards a set of gleaming glass doors, with designs on them. Francesca opened them, and I stared in awe at the room before me. Inside was a big, and deep indoor square swimming pool. The floors were marble, with a granite strip running along each side of the pool. Four granite pillars, of octagonal design stood on both sides of the pool. Two gleaming ladders stood on both sides of the pool. Changing stalls, with pretty glass door designs stood on my left. Big sets of wicker furniture sat on the right side of the pool.

A big frosted glass ceiling, hung above us, while big wall lights hung on the marble - tiled walls. The walls were a pretty green color. A big green molding ran along each side of the wall. On the far aft wall stood a huge mural of angels dying on cliffs with dark figures watching them. Francesca told me that the mural was titled "Fall of Paradise." We walked back up the marble steps, and out the glass doors to the Cocktail Lounge. We then walked into another elevator, and I pushed the Boat Deck Button.

The elevator ascended to the deck above, and we stepped out into another lounge. Only this one was different from the one below us. It had a vibrant blue paint on the walls. Ten floor to ceiling length widows looked out onto an Olympic - sized swimming pool. There was a big marble - topped bar, with stools on our right, and three sets of blue, velvet lounge chairs sitting around three glass cocktail tables. We walked out the set of double - glass doors, and walked out onto the pool deck. I hadn't noticed the fact that it was already night time. The stars shone above us, as we walked on the deck.

The swimming pool glowed a florescent blue, from the lights inside the pool sides. Sets of chairs topped with brightly - colored umbrellas dotted either side of the pool. Two huge poles, with pretty ball lights stood on either side. The ship's magnificent funnel glowed with brilliance above us. We walked back inside, and Francesca told me that it was time to go down to dinner.

We took the elevator to the Foyer Deck, and stepped into another marble - floored foyer. We then went to a set of revolving glass doors and entered the cavernous Grand Dining Room. It looked very similar to the Ballroom above, and had huge marble walls, with pretty wall lights bolted to them. It had three magnificent chandeliers hanging above us, and pretty frosted windows on either side of the room. Hundreds of tables with five or so purple - colored velvet chairs dotted the floor. The chandeliers reflection glimmered off the polished marble floors. A huge mural of the Antonia Graza sailing stood on the far aft wall.

Francesca ushered me to a huge circular table, in the middle of the room. We sat down and, then all around us, we heard a thunderous applause. "My grateful passengers, It is my utmost, and absolute pleasure to welcome you aboard our pride and joy, of the NGI, the opulence that is the Antonia Graza." Captain Ronaldo said as the dining room erupted again with applause.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you the Ship's Orchestra, and our lively entertainment for this evening." Another applause erupted, as Francesca in her pretty blue dress, and five other men dressed in formal attire, with black tuxedoes, and pink bowties, went up to the mural - painted wall of the dining room, to set up for the band and group. Paolo, and Captain Ronaldo, took seats on either side of me, while other passengers began to dance to the lively strains of Francesca's voice.

I couldn't believe my eyes, at what the women and men dancing were wearing. All the ladies, wore beautiful sparkling evening gowns, with elegant gloves, and pretty shoes. Their hair was donned up in elegant buns, and other 50's styles. Diamonds, and glittering jewelry shimmered with sparkle as they swung on the marble floor. The men wore black tuxedoes, with fancy white shirts, and big black bow ties. Their shoes shone with brilliance as they whisked their dancing partners on the floor, in circular motion.

The orchestra stopped for a few moments, before striking up another tune. "ARRIVERDERCI ROMA!" All the passengers shouted as Francesca bowed, along with the other band members. Francesca came back after mingling with others, to sit down for dinner. We had Chef Mincali's specialty. Waiters, came to our every whim and need. The cuisine was superb, it was a creamy Italian soup, with lobster, and roasted potatoes. The silverware, and dishes glimmered as the clinking of knives and forks could be heard. The shine of each individual wine glass, and saucer shone with absolute brilliance. Then dessert came!

The desserts were unimaginable! There was a huge Italian Wedding style cake with fresh roses and toped with a silver - plated sign of the NGI. Canoli's with sweet cream cheese were carted to every table, along with a beautiful array of succulent Mediterranean sweets, including decadent chocolate candies, and French vanilla sponge cakes with fresh strawberries on top of them. We finally finished our dessert, when Captain Ronaldo stood up, and said: "Passengers may now come up to the Cocktail lounge for after dinner nightcaps, or join me for a small tour of the ship."

We left the dining room, and took an elevator up to the Mezzanine Deck, and explored the huge swimming pool deck outside. Big, beautiful ball lights swayed gently with the motion of the ship's forward pull. The pool here also had florescent lighting on the inside. My party dress rippled in the ocean breeze. The captain, and Paolo took the other passenger to the deck below, but I stayed with Francesca on the pool deck. "Francesca can we start our tour again of the ship." I asked. "All right but only for a little while, because It is very late, and little girls like you need their beauty sleep."

We backtracked down a deck, and took the elevator to the top of the ship. She whisked me away to dozens of lounges, and even a spa on the second deck. We finally stopped our tour at the Grand Staircase. The stairs gleamed with brilliance. A huge chandelier hung above us, and I looked down the polished railing into the cavernous decks below. Big bulbous wall lights hung on each side of the stairway. The marble floors shone with sparkling glory. We then went back to the Purser's Lounge and slipped into the Gift Shop. I saw candies, and flowers, including a word puzzle, with gleaming black and white blocks with letters and numbers on them.

Francesca asked if I would like the puzzle, but I said my spending money was in my room below. She pulled her purse out, and bought it for me, and I said "THANK YOU!" She smiled and gave me a big hug, and we left the shop and took the elevator back to A - Deck. The Grand Foyer's lights glimmered on our dresses, and we walked down the curved stairwell, to my room. Francesca bid me good night, and I gave her another hug. I walked into my room, changed into my light - blue night gown and plopped on my bed, and snuggled with my doll. The gentle hum of the ship's engines throbbing below me.

May 18th, 1962 - Breakfast with Francesca

I woke up, rather early, and got washed and dressed, I wore my favorite sun dress, and hat, and took my doll, and word puzzle with me. I walked out of my room, and turned to the curved steps, I went to the elevator and pushed the Foyer Deck button. I entered the dining room with poise and grace. Francesca was sitting at the captain's table. She wore a pretty pink dress, with matching pink high heels. Her hair was kept neatly underneath a big hat. "Hello Signora Katie." She said as I walked over to take my seat next to her.

Paolo, and the Captain sat next to me, and we enjoyed an early breakfast, of Italian - style eggs, and authentic Italian - style French toast, drizzled with the chef's own homemade maple syrup, and dusted with powdered sugar. A sprig of sweet smelling mint topped it all off! I drank all of my fresh - squeezed orange juice, and got up from my seat. Francesca and Paolo struck up a conversation, while the captain and I went to the ship's bridge. The sun shone brightly through the bridge windows, and all the instruments, and radar blinked and beeped as the helm's men turned the wheel.

Captain Ronaldo left me off at the Purser's Lounge where I met, Reynaldo Mossimi and his beautiful wife Alexa. They were both very wealthy passengers, who were V.I.P.S like me, and had eaten at the captain's table last night. They were very kind, and we all went into the swimming pool, and ate together again at the captain's table. We all then went up to the Purser's Lounge, and took another corridor to the ship's huge Foredeck. The warm breeze of the Mediterranean wisped through our hair, and the night sky shone with brilliance of thousands of bright stars.

May 19th, 1962 - Our Special Guest

Today, the Antonia Graza answered to a ship called the Lorelei. She was adrift, with a big oil leak spreading across the surface of the water. We also, rescued a survivor, the only one from the adrift liner. Mr. Ferriman, his name was called could not recollect what had happened to the other passengers, or the crew. Before we left to continue our voyage, the ship took on several wooden crates onboard. Life returned back to usual, the adrift Lorelei foundered later that day, and we had a funeral service for the supposedly dead passengers and crew who had perished onboard the liner. Our dinner, was extra special tonight, on the fact that we had a new guest, Mr. Jack Ferriman. He was very kind, but once gave me a disgusted look, when I visited him at the ship's hospital ward, later that night.

May 20th, 1962 - Preparations for the Grand Ball

Today, was May 20th, 1962, and all the ship's crew was getting the ship ready for the Grand Cabaret Ball that was to be held tomorrow night. Out on the huge Fore Deck, tables with purple velvet chairs were set on either side of the big white, and square dance floor. The Ballroom, was decorated with beautiful bouquets of white carnations on small tables in the room. A big sign, with a glossy poster of Francesca singing, stood near the stage.

May 21st, 1962 - The Night of the Grand Ball

I was so excited, there was going to be a very big party, and I could then wear the evening dress my mother had made for me to take with me while onboard. I wrapped my hair with a pastel - blue ribbon, and put my pastel - blue shoes on. I wore my locket with the pictures of both mamma and papa, in it. I heard a knock on the door, and went to see who it was. Paolo stood before me in a fancy cream - colored tuxedo with matching bowtie, and wore his officer cap, and had white gloves on too. He told me we were going to be late, and I told him to wait a moment, so I could grab Francesca a bouquet of fresh roses, and to wish her good luck.

We took the elevator, up to the Purser's Lounge, and ran into the gift shop, and bought her a big bouquet of roses, and left without getting my change from the cashier! We were about to go up the steps to the glistening ballroom, when I bumped into Francesca, and Mr. Ferriman. They had earlier sent me a note to ask if I would join them for dinner, but I declined their invitation. I told Jack that I was having dinner with Captain Ronaldo, and the other V.I.P.S. on the Fore Deck. He graciously accepted my apology, and then I gave Francesca her flowers, and wished her good luck.

Francesca looked so pretty in what she was wearing for the Grand Ball. She was wearing a really tight, and vibrant red dress. Her hands, and arms were covered with the same colored gloves, and a sparkling, and twinkling diamond bracelet. Her long, dark -brown hair was curled, and combed over her head, giving her a really fashionable look. Her silky, and smooth red shawl draped over her shoulders, fluttered in the breeze. Her high - heeled shoes sparkled with brilliance as she turned around.

Her eyes, sparkled, along with her tight red dress, and matching red gloves. Oh Grazi Katie! "How did you know that I loved roses?" "Just a guess," I happily said. She took them and gave me a big hug, and kissed me on the forehead. Her bracelet glimmered as she waved bye to me and Paolo, as she went up the steps. We walked out onto the deck, and shook hands with a lot of other passengers. The women wore beautiful evening gowns, and gloves, their hair donned in beautiful fashion, and their jewels glittering as they passed us. The men wore dashing tuxedoes, with shiny black shoes. The ships officers wore the same as Paolo, and then the Captain, shouted: "Welcome to the Grand Ball, music will begin momentarily. Enjoy the festivities, and cuisine, as we pass the coast of Labrador."

I heard Francesca's voice through the ship's intercom, singing a really pretty Italian love song, called "Senza Fine." Passengers chatted about long past voyages, and gossiped about how good the ship's service was. Mean while, I started to play with my word puzzle toy. It was stuck, and I couldn't move it. I watched waiters, carting trays of soup and bread to the tables around us. Glasses of wine, were being passed out to the officers, and captain.

Francesca's song was still going, when Paolo came by to visit, he helped me with my puzzle toy. We worked together to make the words "I AM SO BORED." When Francesca's beautiful song ended, she shouted "DANCE! DANCE!" All at once everyone except for me got up and walked onto the white platform of the dance floor. Francesca and the band started the tune up again. Captain Ronaldo stood in front of me, holding his gloved - hand out. He asked me "May I have this dance?" I accepted with glee, and we walked onto the platform dance floor. We went to the middle of the dance floor, and he swung me around on the floor, all the passengers laughing, and smiling, their perfect night continuing as planned.

All of a sudden, I heard sizzling sounds, as big sparks, like fireworks shot up into the night sky…

"What.." I mouthed as an array of sparks, lit the night sky. Everyone looked up, as the big ball lights, now flickering swung through the air, and at fast speed! Startled at the sparks, we all looked towards a thin line, moving very, very, very fast! "AHHHHH!!" I screamed, as a cable, no thicker than one inch swung towards us! It struck with colossal force, up-ending tables knocking over chairs, and sending dishes and glasses flying. Huge Bouquets of carnations that graced side tables, were cut with systematic accuracy, their nectar, and vibrant stalks spilling all over the teak-deck!

Captain Ronaldo, bended over me to shield me from my imminent death! All at once I watched with frightened glances, as 80 people, of European wealth were systematically slaughtered by the rampant cable! At first it was only five people, then five became ten, then ten became 20, and then 20 became 40, and so on…

The sound of the blood, and gut stained cable hitting the crane pole, could be heard in the dead silence that reverberated after the initial attack. I heaved heavy breaths, as bodies, once alive, talking and laughing, breathing human beings, slumped to the dance floor in severed pieces. Men and women's faces, with utter looks of shock, and pain,

Sputtering blood from their mouths, as they looked down to see their bodies separate from each other! Nerves shot, and complete pandemonium, as blood, and severed intestines spilled out of them! Pools of blood, ran along the deck, and platform, as severed limbs, and arms plopped onto the floor! Faces smashed against other faces, and arms groped for air as their last breaths were diminished!

I watched in horror, as some of the dancers, were still crawling around even though their bodies had been severed! I even watched a women, who in agony was trying to reach her severed lower half and pull it back up to her upper stump, she screamed softly…

As I looked all around me, arms and legs, moved gingerly, and faces pale, and still, with petrified gazes, looked up at me. I glanced up, ever so slowly to my heroes face, only to see my beloved captain's head fall with a squeamish plop, and his body bang with a hard thump into the heap of bloody dresses, and limbs!

"…..!!" I screamed as I looked around me! Without thinking, I ran to the blood-stained, steel door, and into the blood - stained marble - floored corridor. I could hear screams, reverberating from the ship, and could see other passengers, running into elevators, and up to the Boat Deck where the ships lifeboats were held!

Waiters with guns, and knives, were slaughtering victims every chance they could get! Passengers in the Grand Ballroom, who had been eating and drinking in the room, lay in heaps all over the marble floor, vomit strewn all over their pale faces! Wine glasses, and dishes in pieces all over the floor, and Francesca's flowers ripped to shreds in the distance! Bodies in heaps, everywhere, and pools of blood running across the elegant inlay of wood in the middle of the dance floor! Staggering, with fear I ran out of the ballroom, and passed the huge cylindrical-glass aquarium, to the elevators, and hurriedly pushed the A Deck button…

I, was running for my very life as others just kept on killing innocent victims! I ran down a corridor, riddled with bullets, and stained with blood, until I stopped dead in my tracks in front of Paolo's stateroom. He was being held hostage by two waiters, and no sooner did they see me, that Paolo's neck was slit with a shaving razor!

"!!," I screamed as Paolo, my cousin and friend on the Antonia Graza, fell to his death! Then they came after me…

I ran for my life, but they caught up with me, right outside of her room, No. 404! The two waiters dragged me in, and took rope, and tied it around my neck, I cried, and pleaded, but my screams were lost amongst the hundreds of others reverberating from every part of the ship. They let go of my shoulders, and laughed as I struggled to breathe, and then my eyes started to glaze, and my screams quieted, they sniggered quietly as I died, in my room, on the Antonia Graza, on the Night of May 21st, 1962 when all complete utter destruction and hell broke lose!

When I died, my ghost left my body and I wandered around the ship, even as other victims were slaughtered, I watched hundreds be cornered in the Piscina. The Cocktail Lounge's floor was blood stained, bodies everywhere, chairs upturned, tables shattered, and glasses and wine bottles still seeping their tasteful liquid.

I saw Mr. Mossimi, alone, covered in blood be shoved in the Piscina, and then the massacre of the Antonia Graza's remaining passengers began. I floated in and saw that there were already dead bodies in the blood - stained water. The glass panes of the changing stalls were all shattered, from bullet holes and bats. The furniture was torn, and blood - stained from the previous shooting.

Francesca, along with Mr. Maximilliano, the ship's purser, and other waiters, with guns and knives began their assault on the terrified passengers. Women once gleaming, and brimming with glittering gowns, and jewels stood, ashen - faced, some missing gloves, and their shoes. Their hair all in knots, dried blood smeared all over their torn dresses. The men stood with their wives, ashen - faced, too. Their tuxedoes were torn, and blood - stained. Their shoes were scuffed, and some had none. Their shirts covered in sweat, from fear. The lead waiter, and the purser, to my horror, shot point blank each and every single last survivor, multiple times until they fell with loud splashes into the pool.

The purser, stabbed the lead waiter in the back, and he fell to the floor, screaming in utter shock and pain. I then followed, the murderers to the Cargo Hold. They blasted the steel hatch door open, and scurried into the hold, and uncovered billion's of dollars in gold bullion! They screeched with hallow victory! Then the Purser massacred the remaining murderers! Then Francesca in her pretty red dress, shot point blank at the purser, he fell forward, in his own pool of blood!

A figure appeared behind Francesca, as she laughed at her triumph! She stopped and turned around, throwing the gun aside, it clattered amongst the bodies of the murderers…

They kissed for some time, and he pushed her away! Francesca looked hurt, and most of all surprised. And, then out of no where a big hook swung, and lifted Francesca off her feet.

She swung back and forth, the hook digging deeper into her neck, into her vocal cords, which helped her seduce and manipulate the crew of the Antonia Graza! Blood sputtered from her mouth, as she swung in circles. The blood running from the mortal wound in her butchered neck, leaked down her shoulder blade, and poured down her dress, dropping in little drops on the bullet strewn floor!

Her face was in a contorted look of surprise, utter shock, and pain! She tried to move her mouth, but her jaw was completely broken. Her eyes became glazed, and she couldn't move her lips anymore, Just the sound of her choking on her own blood could be heard, as it dripped gingerly from her red lips. She stopped squirming, and then the man she kissed "JACK!!" I quietly screamed, pulled off her glove, and imprinted her palm with his mark, a hook. I floated back to the Fore Deck, to see what had become of the limbs and body parts, that were there before I had ran. Jack and his ghostly henchmen, were dumping the severed bodies into the ocean below, and horrifically enough, some were still alive! I saw Captain Ronaldo's severed head, and body fall with a quiet splash in the black water below.

It's been forty years since the night Jack killed us all. Passenger's ghosts still roam the corridors, and lounges, as if life went back to normal, as if the voyage was continuing after that horrible night. Alexa, Mr. Mossimi's murdered wife, always seems to wonder how I know so much about that night, when I had died after the massacre happened on the Fore Deck. I told her this: "Were dead now, and when were like this we know these things."

The End


End file.
